Double Trouble
by Uzumakiblood
Summary: Dudley and Harry ran away from the Dursley residence at the age of seven where they were locked up in a cupboard for showing magic. After making a wish they appeared somewhere least expected and less than human. -Creature Harry and Dudley- New Summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

* * *

Summary: Dudley and Harry ran away from the Dursley residence at the age of seven where they were locked up in a cupboard for showing magic. After making a wish they appeared somewhere least expected and less than human. -Creature Harry and Dudley-

* * *

A changed beginning

November 2, 1981

It had been two days since Harry James Potter, the one year old son of Mr and Mrs Potter killed You-Know-Who otherwise known as Voldemort. The magical world celebrated the child's victory over the evil tyrant by toasting to his name and having parties in broad daylight. The boy in question was taken into hiding while Dumbledore thought of a good place to put the boy. After a long debate he decided to place the child with his only living relatives. They in question were Mr and Mrs Dursley. While being god awful people Dumbledore thought it was best to put the boy there regardless of his transfiguration teacher and fellow co-ed at Hogwarts, disagreement.

He placed the boy on the steps of his relatives and left to join the celebrations going on around the country.

Dumbledore had thought in his head that the Dursley's would take the boy as their own seeing as they had a child just a year old than Harry himself. After all families take care of each other right?

Well not really. You see earlier that morning the Dursley's son had done something that neither quite approved of. While sitting in his high chair wailing for breakfast he had somehow made the cereal his mother was making for him appear before him. After a lengthy pause watching their son happily eat the cereal, Vernon grabbed up the boy while yelling about no good freaks and how the boy was not his son! Before shoving the suddenly frightened and bewildered blond haired child into the cupboard under the stairs. Petunia was too busy crying to notice. Her fears were proven. Her son was a freak just her no good sister.

That night the two adults went to sleep trying to drown out the muffled crying form under the stairs. The brat would tire out eventually.

The next morning Mrs Dursley opened the door to collect the paper when she let out a banshee like scream which woke up the small babe laying on her steps. The child opened his large green eyes and breathed in before letting out a shrill wail. The woman stopped screaming and hurriedly picked up the bundle and shut the door before anyone could see.

When her husband Vernon Dursley came down stairs he was met with a sobbing wife and a crying bundle laying on the table. He frowned and asked. "Pet what's the matter?" The woman grabbed him and sobbed into his shirt. "Oh is horrible Vernon! That nasty no good sister of mine went and got her foolish self killed and left me with her abomination of a brat!" Vernon went purple. "Well we're not keeping it!" He declared. Petunia shook her long neck. "We can't get rid of him! That headmaster of that freak school told us we have to keep him! We've no choice Vernon!" She practically shrieked. Vernon snorted and growled. "Well put it in with the other freak." Petunia sniffled and nodded her head. "Of course" She agreed while picking the bundle and hurrying over to the cupboard under the stairs. She opened it and sneered at the other child laying inside. Practically dropping the child onto the small cot within she hastily shut the door and locked it.

Inside the cupboard startled green eyes met curious blue. They stared at other in curiousity before closing their eyes and falling asleep comforted by each other presence.

* * *

A/N

Yes I made a Harry Potter Fanfiction...woot!

To the people who've read my other stories do not worry because I will still be writing them yeah

I only wanted to post this up as well. I've had this running around in my head for awhile now lol

I hope you like.

I don't really have much to say since its just the first chapter. No Q's yet lol

Okay don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

* * *

Summary: Dudley and Harry ran away from the Dursley residence at the age of seven where they were locked up in a cupboard for showing magic. After making a wish they appeared somewhere least expected and less than human. -Creature Harry and Dudley-

* * *

Six years

For six long painful years the two unfortunate boys were forced to do chores and cook for the two elder Dursley's who sneered and yelled at them day in and day out. Dudley was especially hated. Neither boy knew why. Maybe because he was older? Maybe because he took the beatings for the smaller child?

Only the Dursley adult knew. Petunia hated her son with a passion because he was just like her freakish sister. Magic had made her life a living hell when Lily was still alive. Their parents loved Lily more because she was the prettier of the two and because she was a witch just like their great great grandfather Walden Evan, a wizard and last magic user in the Evan's line, until Lily came along. Petunia was furiously jealous. So she took her anger out on her son who she had hoped would be normal like her, and not grow up like her freakish sister had.

Vernon hated his son because he was a freak! He wasn't normal. Being normal was everything to Vernon Dursley. The day he found out his son was a freak he disowned the boy. He often would find himself thinking of how he should have been a normal child, going fishing and playing baseball. Instead he was burdened with a freak! He took out all his anger and disappointment on the boy for breaking all his dreams and hopes.

Dudley often watched out for his small companion. He fed him from his own plate and took most of the harsher beatings for the smaller frailer boy. Often times being knocked out from the harsh beating from the man who looked like him.

Harry looked up to his older companion. He was stronger than Harry, and took care of him. He felt sorry for Dudley though because he would receive harsher beatings than himself. It sickened him that people would hurt them for doing nothing wrong. He often found himself caring for Dudley whenever the other was unconscious.

One day though everything changed.

It was a bright summer day, and the adult Dursley's were lounging in the air conditioned living room while Dudley and Harry cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom. They weren't granted the gift of a break because they would be beaten and shoved back into the cupboard for being lazy.

Dudley looked up from his position on the floor to the front door that wasn't properly shut. It moved when a stray wind hit it. From his vantage view Dudley could see green grass and blue sky. He peeked in on the Dursley's. They weren't paying them any mind. He looked back at the door. A small plan was forming in his mind. He looked to where Harry was scrubbing the cupboards. He very silently made his way to the other boy. Harry looked up when Dudley came crawling towards him. "What are you doing?" He whispered for fear of gaining the fat mans' wrath. Dudley pointed to the hallway. Curious he looked and saw the front door open. He gaped and looked back at Dudley his heart starting to race. Dudley smiled and whispered. "We can make it if we run." Harry gulped and shook his head, slightly fearful at the thought of being caught. Dudley frowned. "Do you want to stay here forever Harry?" Harry shook his head. Dudley smiled and grabbed the others hand. "Then come with me." Harry's wide eyes went to the living room to the front door and then finally to Dudley's hoped filled face. Taking a calming breath he nodded. Dudley grinned and rose to his feet dragging Harry up with him. "On three then." He whispered. Harry nodded. Dudley held up three fingers.

He brought one down. Harry gulped.

He brought another down. They sweated.

Finally the last was brought down and they bolted.

The Dursleys looked up when they heard loud footsteps in the kitchen. Vernon jumped to his feet and looked around not finding the two freaks. Turning pale he ran to the front door. He looked around wildly. He spotted the two thin boys running down the street as fast as they could. He spotted some of the neighbors looking at him. He shut the door and ran into the kitchen. He yelled. "Petunia they've escaped!" His wife cried out in horror. "Oh no! Vernon we have to get them back!' She shrieked as she peeked out the windows. "That freak headmaster will know! He'll come by here and find out!" Vernon sat down in a chair and brought his hands to his face. "I can't believe this." He moaned.

They didn't know where they were going but anyplace was better than back at the Dursley's. So they ran as fast and as far as they could.

Three hours later found them outside the city. They've ran and sometime's walked trying to get away from their prison. Now they were walking in the dead of night with no place to sleep. Dudley carried the half asleep Harry on his back as he walked through the trees. Every once in awhile a wolf would howl in the distance making him shiver. Finally he caught sight of a small cottage. Smiling in relief Dudley made his way to the abandoned place and shoved open the rusty door and settled the sleeping dark haired youth onto the dusty and moth eaten couch. Dudley shoved the door close again and lay himself down on the other end of the long couch. He was tired and sore and only wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Somewhere in a school in Scotland an alarm went off alerting an aging headmaster to the situation at the Dursley residence. With a slightly hurried step the man made his way out the wards and teleported to Surrey.

* * *

A/N

well another chapter woot!

I hope everyone liked it.

I went with that they've ran away instead of someone finding out about them. More interesting.

Also the Dursleys never called Dudley their son since the day showed magic, so he doesn't realize that they are his parents. To him their just some people he has to live with.

In my mind I think the Dursley's would hate Dudley more because he's of their blood and take it out on him.

I've also had it that the Evan's line was once a pure magical line until it started breeding with muggles.

Well if anyone has Q's I'll answer then yeah

Until then...

Don't forget to review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

* * *

Summary: Dudley and Harry ran away from the Dursley residence at the age of seven where they were locked up in a cupboard for showing magic. After making a wish they appeared somewhere least expected and less than human. -Creature Harry and Dudley-

* * *

A surprising twist

The next morning Dudley awoke to find himself in a place he didn't recognize. Where? He sat up looking around. He paused upon seeing Harry still sleeping. He smiled at the other boy and stood up stretching his achy legs. After a quick perusal to the events the day before he remembered that they had run away. He grinned. No more chores. No more beatings. They were finally free.

He got to his feet and took a look around the small cottage. It wasn't much being small and old. It had one bedroom and a bathroom. A small kitchen was found and a storage closet. Dudley came back to the living room and grinned when he saw Harry getting up and looking around. "Where are we Dudley?" The boy asked sounding a hint afraid. "We're in some cottage. Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" He asked. Harry frowned trying to think back. His eyes lite up when he remembered running away from the Dursley's. "Yeah! we ran away!" He said while standing to his feet. Dudley nodded and sat down. "Are we going to stay here forever Dudley?" The blond looked up to see Harry peering down at him.

Staying here forever didn't seem like a good idea. The Dursley's could have called the police. They might be looking for them at this very moment. The prospect of returning to the Dursley's scared him. He shook his head. "No we can't the police might come and find us." Harry looked sad. "Then where will we go?" Dudley sighed and shrugged. "Away I guess." He said sounding lost. Harry sat down beside him, looking at a stray cat licking its paws. "I wish we were cats." Dudley eyed him amused. "Why do you say that?" He asked. "People love cats. Plus cats are good survivors. I want to be a cat so that no one would be mean to me and would love me like they love cats, and maybe we could have a momma cat who would care for us like her own." Dudley giggled and nodded. "Then I wish I was a cat too, and had a momma cat too." He said agreeing with his younger companion. Suddenly a light surrounded them. They looked around in shock and surprise. They didn't realize that their magic was granting their wish. Since they were no longer under the Dursley's residence which had all sorts of wards on it to suppress magic outburst like the one happening at this moment, their magic reacted to their wish and was working overdrive to grant it. The light brightened for a moment before disappearing. The cottage was once again empty.

Albus Dumbledore was having a hard time. Just yesterday he was sitting up in his office relaxing in his office when an alarm went off at the Dursley's where young Harry Potter was living. He immediately made his way there and was surprised to find no Death Eaters swarming around the house, or something equally as terrible. Instead the house was sitting there perfect and normal. He had gone to the door and knocked hoping to find out what happened to set off the alarms. When the door opened he was faced with a purple faced Vernon Dursley who immediately snarled and shouted. "The brats aren't here. They ran away! Good ridden's I say! Now get off my property freak!" The man snarled angrily as he shut the door on the wizard's face.

Albus had stood there for a few seconds in shock, before frowning. He took out his wand and unlocked the door and stepped into the house unmindful of the two screaming Dursley's. "Dursley where is Harry Potter?" He asked aiming his wand in the man's face. Vernon gulped and stuttered. "He ran away with the other boy." Sweat ran down his face. Albus frowned and decided to get the answers straight from the man's mind instead of asking question's and wasting time. What he saw in the muggle's mind sickened him. A few seconds later he stood back and glared at the two Dursley's. "It seems that I've made a mistake in sending Harry here." He said before marching out. The two Dursley's were stunned when that horrible fiend just up and left without doing any sort of _magic_ on them. What they didn't know was that Albus had later sent an anonymous tip to the police about a case of child slavery. They cops arrived at the Dursley's three hours later and investigated the house. They found the cupboard under the stairs, where the two children slept and immediately arrested the Dursley's.

Albus meanwhile had gone back to Hogwarts and called his Order together. He had to find those two boy's.

Meanwhile in one of the storage rooms a cat by the name of Mrs. Norris was peeking around looking for rats or mice to feed one when a light suddenly appeared beside her near a empty crate. She screeched and ran and hide behind a broken desk. After her heart stopped beating so fast she peeked out from her hiding spot. A small mewl reached her ears. Perking up she mewed in return and stepped closer. She peered into the empty crate and blinked in shock. There was two small newly born kittens laying inside the dusty crate. She looked around for any parents. She called out. No one answered.

Sniffing in disdain of first breeders she looked back into the crate at the two kittens who were alone. Sitting down she pondered what to do with them. Obviously the kittens would die or be eaten if left alone. So what should she do with them? Flicking her tail in annoyance she decided to take them to her master so might do something with them. Walking around the crate she bit into it and dragged it behind her. Master will know what to do. She thought.

* * *

A/N

Another chapter... not as good as I hoped but eh

LMAO I forgot my original plot for this story, after spending a couple days sick in bed lol, but managed to come up with something else lol

I hope you like

Well let's see here...what can I say...?

Ah!

Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story! I'm glad you like it so far lol I hope you aren't disappointed in how short the chapters are lol I try

Well another thing to say.

Oh right! Review please and a thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

* * *

Summary: Dudley and Harry ran away from the Dursley residence at the age of seven where they were locked up in a cupboard for showing magic. After making a wish they appeared somewhere least expected and less than human. -Creature Harry and Dudley-

* * *

A note: Hey sorry for not updating. I went to visit my best friend who lives in another city for a couple days, and couldn't update. So for the people who freaked out about my absence, I'm sorry. Okay now that I'm home I can update and continue my stories! Yay!

* * *

Kittens

Mrs. Norris was pissed. Her eyes flashes every time she glanced at her master. When she had shown her master the two newborns he had immediately took a shining to the puffballs. Why he even dared to think that they were hers for mousy sakes! Now she was sitting on her bed trying ignore the coos coming from the other side of the room. She looked over at her master. He was holding the two fluffs in his arms while he fed them from a bottle filled with special formula, since she wouldn't let them near her. She glared and turned her head away.

Argus Filch was very happy today. When he got up this morning he never imagined that his precious cat Mrs. Norris would come home with two newborn kittens! He fell in love with them right away. Now he wasn't one to love something especially people but he had a soft spot for cats. He finished feeding the kittens and put them down on a makeshift bed he made for them consisting of a box and a blanket. After petting them he went back to what he was doing previously.

He glanced over at his cat. She was acting unusually weird. "What's wrong my pretty? Aren't you happy?" He asked as he stalked towards his best friend. Mrs. Norris huffed and flicked her tail. Well she was angry. "Come now Mrs. Norris perhaps a patrol will make you feel better." Argus said as he picked up the angry feline. After making sure his office was locked he left for a quick patrol of the castle.

Meanwhile inside his office.

A green eye opened and looked around before the owner of said eye stood up and turned to his companion. He nudged the tan colored cat. 'Hey Dudley!' He said while pushing him with his paw. Blue eyes opened and looked up at the black colored cat. 'Yeah?' He asked. 'Our wish came true! Look we're cats!' Harry said while trying to point to himself. Dudley snickered and nodded. 'You're right!' He tilted his head. 'Are we sleeping?' Harry proved this to be wrong when he took a bite of Dudley's tail, making him screech in pain. 'Hey what was that for!?' He demanded looking miffed. Harry laughed and said. 'I'm just proving we aren't dreaming.' Dudley huffed and flicked his tail. 'Didn't have to bite so hard.' He muttered. Harry just snickered before yawning. 'I'm tired Dudley' He said while laying back down. Dudley followed. 'Yeah me too.' Harry purred. 'Goodnight' Dudley nodded and muttered. 'Goodnight' With that the two kittens fell asleep.

Meanwhile up in the headmaster's office

Albus was tired and worried. He hadn't slept at all since he found out that about Harry and his cousin Dudley. No matter what he did he couldn't find them! Where did they disappear to? He sighed and slumped in his seat. He had to find them and help them. He wasn't taking them back to those people! He would find a good wizarding family to take them in. It was after all the least he could do to make it up to them. If only he could find them. He sighed and waited for any news from his contacts. He wouldn't give up on finding them.

The next morning Harry and Dudley woke up to someone looking down at them. It was that scruffy man from yesterday. Harry meowed at the man who grinned at him. "Hey there little kitty." He greeted as he lifted Harry into his arms. Harry purred as a finger trailed along his spine.

Argus sighed. Looking down at the kitten. He knew he couldn't keep him for long, he already had Mrs. Norris, who didn't seem to like her offspring. Maybe he should give them to Hagrid? He thought about it before shaking his head. That big fool might accidentally sit on them. He could sell them but that would be cruel. They would be separated from each other. He grinned as the black kitten purred and nuzzled his hand. 'Don't worry little kitty I'll you and your brother a place to live.' He thought.

An hour later he was in the halls putting up posters. Once he put one up the children would run over to the paper and take a look at it. Here's what it said.

Wanted good home for two magical kittens, must not be separated, will be ready in two weeks, please apply at Mr. Filch's office.

A.F

The children then broke into hushed whispers. No way were they going to Filch's office, even if he did have free kittens. They were afraid of the man and did not want to spend time with him when they could help it. As they walked away a lone red head stared at the paper before grinning. He left, heading for the man's office.

* * *

A/N

yes short ain't it?

Now to the Q's and A's!!

...

Hmm well it seems as though I don't have any Q's lol

So I'll just say thank you all who reviewed! I'm glad you like it!

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

* * *

Summary: Dudley and Harry ran away from the Dursley residence at the age of seven where they were locked up in a cupboard for showing magic. After making a wish they appeared somewhere least expected and less than human. -Creature Harry and Dudley-

* * *

New homes, and family

After a full day of cleaning the halls after those nasty selfish brats who went to school in the building Argus finally had time to return to his office and check up on the two kittens. He suspected that they were awake by now and were looking for food. He turned a corner and stopped dead when he saw a red haired child standing before his door. Argus sneered. So somebody actually had the courage to come see the kittens? He grumbled and walked up to the boy who had just seen him. The boy started but soon composed himself soon after. "So you here to see the kittens?" Argus asked. The boy nodded his red head. "Yes sir, I saw the flyer you put up this morning." Argus nodded. "Very well, then follow me." He said as he unlocked and opened the door. The boy followed.

Harry woke up when the door was opened and the dirty man from before came walking in, with a boy in his teens. He meowed and sat up in interest. What was this then? He wondered. Dudley continued to sleep. "The kittens have just been born and will need a couple weeks to grow before they can go." The man informed the teen who nodded and knelt down to get a closer look at the kittens. Harry blinked and went cross eyed as the boy came closer. He stumbled back belly up as he lost balance. The boy chuckled and reached out to right him. Harry meowed in fright as he was lifted high off the floor and dug his claws into the boys hand so he wouldn't fall. The boy winced but cooed. "Oh I'm sorry little one, I didn't know you didn't like heights." Bringing the kitten closer he petted the scruffy black hair. Getting a closer look he noticed the kitten had green eyes. What he didn't notice though was the thin grey patch of hair shaped like a lightening bolt, which was covered up by long shaggy hair.

Harry looked up at the teen who grinned at him. "I'm Charlie, what's your name?" The boy asked, him before looking up at the man who was carefully watching the interaction. "They haven't been named yet." He informed the boy. Charlie nodded and turned back to the kitten. "Oh" He turned back to the man. "I wanted to make them a present to my little brothers, they're twins you see, and since you didn't want them separated I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I took them." Argus thought about it. "How old are they?" He asked. "They're nine, they'll be ten in April." Argus looked from the kittens to the boy. He was going to say no, if the twins were below seven but nine was a good number. "Very well, come back at Christmas they'll be ready then." Charlie grinned and nodded. Christmas wasn't too far away, only a month. "Thank you Mr. Filch!" He said as he put down the kitten and left.

Argus nodded brusquely to the boy before sitting down and opening a book. Harry sat down on his blanket and thought. "So he's giving us away." He looked over at Dudley who was still sleeping. "But at least we won't be apart." He thought. Just then his stomach growled. He let out a whimper. Argus heard the pitiful little meows and got up. "Hungry are you?" He asked as he got out a bottle from the fridge and brought it over to the kitten who was letting out meows of hunger. The kitten latched onto the bottle and began drinking.

Argus caught Mrs. Norris sitting by the other kitten looking at it. After a few seconds she turned and went back to her own bed angrily moving her tail to and fro.

Argus chuckled at the cat before turning his attention to the other kitten who was now awake and looking for food.

A month later found Charlie standing before Argus once again. This time he was holding a small carrying case and bags of stuff Argus had gotten the kittens. Finally he was allowed to leave after a lengthy lecture on cats. He hurried to the train and hopped on just before it left.

Charlie sat back in his compartment and looked in on the two kittens who were looking about them in curiousity. "Hello there, sorry for bothering you." The kittens which were now a little bigger stared at him. "I hope you guys like our home, it has a large yard and a pond! We have mice and rats scurrying about too, so you'll never run out of food!" He exclaimed in excitement.

Harry listened on as the boy Charlie continued to narrate about his family and home with wide eyed awe. Magic? It was real? He never saw that dirty man doing magic. He narrowed his eyes in thought. "What do you think Dudley?" Dudley looked up from the ball he was playing with and sniffed. "Well anything is possible I believe, us turning into cats and ending up somewhere else could be magic." Harry nodded. "Yeah, you're right! Maybe we're magical too!" Dudley purred in delight at the thought.

It was night by the time they rolled up to platform nine and three quarters. Charlie picked up the carrying case and peeked in to see the kittens fast asleep. He grinned and stood up and went in search of his family. No way he could get his trunk when he had his hands full of bags and a case with two kittens in it. He got off the train and looked around. He saw other kids being picked up by their families and others looking for theirs. After searching the crowd for his family he finally spotted a man sporting red hair and a large smile heading in his direction. It was his father Arthur Weasley. "Dad!" The other man raised a hand. "Charlie!" As he came closer he looked around. "Where's your brothers?" Charlie shrugged. "Bills probably with his friends and Percy I'm not sure. They'll find us, but I need your help, I can't get to my trunk, my arms are full." He said gesturing to the bags he held. Arthur chuckled and said. "Alright give me a moment." He grinned and ruffled his sons head as he stepped past him and into the train looking for his sons trunk.

He came back out a shrunken trunk nestled safely in his breast pocket. "Alright, you didn't forget anything?" The older man asked as he looked around for his other sons. Charlie shook his head. "No dad I got everything." Arthur nodded. Two familiar figures came out of the throng of people. "Dad! There you are!" Bill came running up, Percy following behind. Arthur laughed and hugged his sons. "You got everything?"He asked turning to both of them. Bill nodded, Percy echoing. Arthur then led the three boys to the exit.

When they got home the boys mother descended on them, hugging them all into her large bosom. "Oh my sweet babies!" She cried. The boys looked at each other in embarrassment. They could hear the laughter of their younger siblings coming from behind their mother. Their father saved them from suffocation by saying. "Molly come now, the boys have just gotten home, let them put their things away before you try to suffocate them death." He laughed. Molly gave him a look before releasing the three boys and telling them to put their things away.

Charlie immediately rushed upstairs mentally thanking that the two kittens were still asleep. He didn't need the twins finding out about their presents just yet.

After unpacking all his things and setting the kittens up in his closet he went back downstairs to spend time with his family.

Two weeks later it was Christmas day.

Charlie handed his little sister her present, which she opened with glee. It turned out to be a book about Quidditch, she cheered and gave him a hug. Molly and Arthur grinned at each other. Charlie had also given Ron a T-shirt with his favorite Quidditch team on it. To Percy he gave a book. To Bill a book as well. To his mother and father a photo album of the different areas in Hogwarts. The twins looked sad when he didn't have anything for them. Charlie mentally chuckled.

Once everyone else opened all their presents Charlie stood up and turned to the twins who was muttering to each other. "I have one final present for the twins, since you two will be going to Hogwarts soon I thought I'd get you something for it." Now everyone was intrigued. What did Charlie get the twins?

Charlie ran upstairs and came back a few seconds later with a covered box in hand. The twins raised an eyebrow each and looked at each other. What was it? They wondered.

Finally Charlie gave them the box. "Go on open it." He urged them. The twins opened the box and looked inside. They gasped when they saw what Charlie had gotten them. "What is it?" Molly asked. Ginny nodded bouncing with excitement. "Come on show us!" She said wanting to see their present.

Fred and George reached into the box and lifted out two small kittens, one in tan and the other in black.

The family gasped.

The green eyed kitten looked around before letting out a small meow.

Suddenly everyone was surrounding the kittens all wanting to pet and hold them.

Ron and Percy stayed back, Percy because he was reading and Ron because he was glaring daggers at the twins. 'How come they got pets and I didn't?' He angrily thought.

When Fred and George was given back their new pets they looked up at Charlie and asked. "What are their names?" In unison.

Charlie shrugged and told them. "They haven't been named yet, so you get to name em." Fred and George grinned and turned to look at their respective kittens in thought.

After three hours of coming up with ridiculous names Fred and George finally came up with, Scrap for the black kitten, since he looked like he got into a scrap with another cat and lost, and Scruff for the tan kitten, since it went well with Scrap.

The new newly named Scrap and Scruff had been handed about and poked at by almost everyone. When it came time for bed they were relieved. Harry watched as his new masters went about making them a bed in between their own beds, so that they'd know when they were up and hungry.

Finally the two boys fell asleep.

Harry looked over at Dudley who was pretending to sleep. One blue eye opened up before setting upon Harry. The tan kitten got up and sat next to Harry. "So what do you think?" Harry asked. Dudley thought about it. "Well they seem nice and all. I think they'll take good care of us." Harry nodded. "What do you think of staying cats though?" He asked again. Dudley shrugged as best he could as a cat and said. "It's better than being back there. This way we'll be fed, looked after and best of all we won't be beaten." Harry purred. "I like the sound of that." He looked up at the twins beds. "I like them, they're funny." Dudley nodded in agreement. "I like them too, lets stick around for awhile and watch them." Harry nodded. "Sure" With that the two kittens fell asleep.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts the headmaster of the school was still trying to find Harry and his cousin without any luck at all. His familiar looked on as his human tried spell after spell in tracking them but failed. In the end the man slumped down in his seat in defeat. "I have to find them!" He mourned. "I have to" Fawkes cooed at him before settling down to sleep.

* * *

A/N

yay done!

There now everyone knows who the red head was and who they were going to!

Okay time for Q's and A's!

To Sam3tron: Thank you for being understanding, I really was in a fix lol

To The Lime-Wielding Ninja: Filch will be having an appearance again, along with Mrs. Norris when the twins go to Hogwarts, so hope you look forward to it! :D

To hemotem: It wouldn't have been the same if I separated them lol glad you like it so far!

To Kaiki karai kibun: Why thank you very much! :D You make me so happy! I'm glad you like it!

To chal: It was Charlie yay!

To windlg: Oh mmm, they'll be cats for a very long time.

Well that's done.

Okay don't forget to review!


End file.
